De gatos, celos y hemorragias nasales
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: 'Kenma-san, debo adaptarme a ti'—Kuroo no se quitaba de la cabeza las palabras de aquel idiota y él estaba totalmente seguro de que el ruso tenía otras intenciones. (Kuroo/Kenma)


**¡Domo! He vuelto después de mucho tiempooo ^^**

**No os imagináis las ganas que tenía de escribir sobre esta pareja. Ya sabéis que el Kagehina me gusta muchísimo pero estos gatitos también. Y la idea se me ocurrió ayer al ver la ova *-* Este one shot está basado en ese capítulo, pero desde el punto de vista de Kuroo, así que espero que os guste :3**

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

_**-De gatos, celos y hemorragias nasales-**_

Hacía días que Kuroo estaba de malhumor y no sabía el motivo. O quizá sí lo sabía pero no quería reconocerlo. El problema surgió cuando los jugadores de Nekoma empezaron a entrenar como de costumbre, corriendo alrededor de un parque antes de regresar a la escuela y vio que Lev disminuía el paso para quedarse cerca de Kenma.

—¡Vamos a adelantarnos!— exclamó Tetsuro inmediatamente esperando que de esa forma Lev se alejase de Kozume para volver con ellos, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Vale!— gritó el ruso, haciendo una señal con la mano, dando a entender que iba a quedarse con Kenma.

— Puedes ir con ellos—. comentó Kozume— No es necesario que me esperes.

— No Kenma-san, debo adaptarme a ti—. dijo Lev alegremente.

Kuroo apretó los puños, se alejó con el resto y comenzó a hacer especulaciones al perderlos de vista. Sabía que Kenma era el que menos resistencia tenía del equipo y que siempre se quedaba atrás. Y a él realmente nunca le había importado… hasta ahora.

¿Qué narices estarían haciendo él y Lev? Miraba de vez en cuando de reojo pero no los divisaba a lo lejos, así que se preocupó más si podía ser posible. Últimamente pasaba muy poco tiempo con Kenma porque Lev no se despegaba de él y el único rato que tenía para estar con Kozume cuando volvían a sus respectivas casas en tren, éste no le prestaba demasiada atención porque estaba más pendiente de la psp que de cualquier otra cosa. Sabía que Kenma era una persona de pocas palabras pero, joder, ¡se había hecho demasiado amiguito de Lev! ¿Acaso tenía más confianza con ese estúpido que con él?_ ''Kenma-san, debo adaptarme a ti''_—no se quitaba de la cabeza las palabras de aquel idiota y él estaba totalmente seguro de que el ruso tenía otras intenciones.

— ¡Kuroo-san! ¡Ten cuidado!— gritó repentinamente Inouka al percatarse de que el capitán estaba tan distraído que iba a estamparse contra una farola.

Kuroo reaccionó y se paró en seco. Los demás se extrañaron al ver que tenía el rostro congestionado por la ira.

— Vamos a buscar a Kenma—. exigió con voz ronca. No esperaba obtener una negativa por respuesta— _Ahora._

-—No te preocupes, está con Lev. ¡Acabarán alcanzándonos!— exclamó Yamamoto, sin perder su energía.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa—. murmuró entre dientes— Que está con ese… _listillo_. ¡Vamos!

— ¿Hahh?— Yamamoto se extrañó pero Kuroo no volvió a decir una palabra y obligó al resto a que diese media vuelta.

Al cabo de cinco minutos vieron a lo lejos a Kenma subido sobre los hombros de Lev, intentando coger a un gato que estaba en la rama de un árbol.

Kuroo notó como la sangre le hervía al ver que Lev estaba sujetándole _las piernas_ a Kenma para que no se cayese y pudiera coger al gato.

Claro… todo tenía sentido, para que no se cayese… ¡Y una mierda!

¡Ahora ese maldito desgraciado tenía la excusa perfecta para manosearlo! ¡Le estaba acariciando las piernas! ¡Se podía apreciar a simple vista! ¡Y no comprendía como Kenma podía estar tan tranquilo!

Inconscientemente corrió más deprisa y los demás no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle el ritmo. Al haber tantos árboles alrededor los perdieron de vista durante un minuto pero cuando por fin llegaron a donde se encontraban, el gato ya no estaba en el árbol. Permanecía tumbado sobre el césped, pero no era el único. Kenma y Lev yacían a su lado, jadeando y de rodillas.

— Oe, oe, ¡qué estáis haciendo! ¡Hemos regresado porque tardabais mucho!— exclamó Inouka, extrañado.

Kuroo se dedicó a observar la escena en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

— ¡Daos prisa y subid!— añadió Yamamoto al ver que seguían sentados en el césped— No tenemos mucho tiempo para usar el gimnasio. ¡Debemos volver!

— Ya vamos…— respondió Kenma casi sin aliento mientras él y Lev se levantaban y subían la colina.

Cuando se acercaron a sus compañeros, Kuroo se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban sangrando por la nariz.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Hahh? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!— preguntó uno de los miembros de Nekoma.

— Lev me ha pegado—. bromeó Kenma llevándose una mano a la nuca.

En un principio algunos de sus compañeros creyeron en sus palabras y le propinaron más de un golpe al ruso, pero cuando vieron que era mentira, emprendieron la carrera de regreso al gimnasio enérgicamente.

Todos iban bastante animados menos Kuroo que estaba echando chispas. No podía dejar de hacerse preguntas. ¿A qué se debía ese sangrado de nariz? Sólo los había perdido un minuto de vista. ¿Y por qué Kenma y Lev estaban sobre el césped de rodillas y jadeando? Ya sabía que no se habían peleado así que la opción que quedaba era que hubiesen hecho…algo indecente, se hubieran excitado y por ese motivo se había producido la hemorragia nasal.

— ¿Kuroo? ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó Kenma al ver que su capitán parecía estar muy molesto por alguna razón que él desconocía. Lev, en cambio, se había puesto a hablar con Yamamoto para pasar el rato.

Tetsuro se sorprendió al ver que Kozume lo miraba de forma inocente pero se hizo el duro. No iba a tolerar ese comportamiento por parte de Kenma. Que hiciese con Lev esas guarradas delante de sus narices era imperdonable. Y que usasen a un pobre gato como excusa era aún peor.

— No, no me pasa nada –. escupió furioso haciendo que Kenma diese un respingo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y bajó la voz— Cuando termine el entrenamiento de hoy… tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

— Hmm… está bien—. repuso Kenma algo confuso pero no le dio mucha importancia. Quizá Kuroo tenía un mal día y seguramente lo que iba decirle no era para tanto. Además, ahora mismo prefería pensar en cómo aliviar el dolor que sentía en la nariz por el golpe que se había dado al caerse.

Tetsuro, en cambio, sentía como sus nervios iban en aumento. Quería decirle a Kenma que no se acercase tanto a Lev y que volviese a pasar más tiempo con él. También quería preguntarle si había algo entre los dos pero no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo iba a hacerlo sin que su compañero empezase a sospechar algo raro, así que continuó pensando en cómo iba a soltarle todo aquello.

_''No son celos, joder. No estoy celoso de Lev, no es eso''_—_._ se intentaba convencer pero cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese estado se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad lo estaba. _Y mucho._

* * *

**aksjdhksjh Kuroo desquiciado y celoso *-* me muerooo. Ayer cuando vi la ova estaba fangirleando de lo lindo. Si a estos dos hay que quererlos a la fuerza porque son demasiado kawaissss! Espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto, ¿qué opináis del Kenma/Lev? Porque ayer el cerebro se me quedó trastocado cuando vi la escena en que ambos se miran en silencio durante unos segundos, con esas hemorragias nasales tan bonitas kajshdkjashdkja**

**_*Chihaya hace la bola, fangirlea y se va felizmente* :3_**


End file.
